ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Surge
The Surge is the first episode of the third season and the 27th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. After a time of peace, the Ninja are called back into action. The spirit of the defeated Overlord has infected the electric grid of Ninjago and is using all available technology to exact his revenge on Lloyd. Nowhere is safe, but fortunately, the Ninja have been given the powerful Techno Blades. The only problem is that they have no idea how to use them. Plot Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja now teach at Master Wu's Academy—which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys—training a new generation of Ninja. As Kai was showing his students the events and the aftermath, a small film with Jay filming him singing in the shower soon came on, infuriating him and stops the film before a student comes in, saying Zane is on the fritz. At Zane's class, Brad uses a remote he got from New Ninjago City to control the Ninja of Ice and only thanks to Cole was he freed. During recess, the Ninja and Master Wu take a break and lament about Lloyd not being there, since he's flying around receiving awards. They are interrupted by Nya sharing the news about them getting clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. At this, all the students and teachers of the academy take a bus to New Ninjago City, which has been rebuilt and upgraded in the wake of the battle with the Overlord through the efforts of Borg Industries, headed by inventor Cyrus Borg. Distracted by the incredible new technology, Nya accidentally crashes the bus straight into the Postman's hover truck. Cole exits the bus to extricate it from the crash, but a Borg Industries Security Mech arrives and asks him to move aside as it deals with the problem. Master Wu decides that since they were a short distance away, the pupils and teachers should take the walk to the building by foot. Entering the tower, the visitors (except for Kai, who gets stuck in the door) are welcomed by P.I.X.A.L., a female android created to act as Borg's assistant. P.I.X.A.L. is especially fascinated by Zane, and scans his inner-workings under the Nindroid's permission. She then notifies the Ninja that Cyrus Borg is waiting for them on the 100th floor in his office, and then leads the students, Master, and Nya for a tour of the tower and its technology. Sally then encourages Nya to try out the Perfect Match Console, which reveals her perfect match to be Cole. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus, after letting the them look around, shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that they should protect "them" with their lives and to not let anyone know they had them. He then tells them that they must leave since he has things to do. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they begin to get suspicous about Borg. Being distracted, they accidentaly drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly, a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. In the meantime, P.I.X.A.L. leads Wu, Nya, and their students to the factory area, in the moment system being hacked so she also gets under control of it, saying that this will be the end of their tour. When Ninja get out of the elevator, they get attacked by Security Mechs. They try to fight them with the Techno Blades, but don't know how to activate them and realizes that's not way they work. A Mech fires their rocket to the glass, breaking the window and pushing the Ninja out. However, they survive after grabbing onto a hanging hose and hitting a window cleaning platform. On the platform, they get attacked by enemy copter but before it manages to fire at them, Zane jumps on it and hacks it with his Techno Blade, finding out that's the way how the said "weapons" work. In Borg's office, the inventor attempts to explain himself to the Digital Overlord. His efforts prove fruitless however, as the Overlord assimilates him into a drone. In the factory area, machines invade students and P.I.X.A.L. starts chasing them, but they find the exit to the outside. There they get picked up by Zane's new vehicle—the Hover-Copter—leaving P.I.X.A.L. because Nya realizes she's one of "them." When they get down of the tower, Master Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Kai and Zane in the air, and Jay and Cole on the ground. Cole manages to defeat the Security Mech and hacks it with his Techno Blade, making it the Earth Mech. Jay invades a tank and hacks it, making it the Thunder Raider. Kai jumps on Zane's copter and hacks an enemy airplane, making it the Kai Fighter and reaching outer space. While he was flying, Cyrus Borg gives him a virtual message saying that few weeks ago they discovered that a virus, the Digital Overlord, had infiltrated their system. He also says that they have to get the Techno Blades out of the city, because if he finds out that they have them, he will never let them leave. After that, Kai lands to pick up Wu, but they get surrounded with Security Mechs. At the last moment, Lloyd arrives on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. At the same time, the Overlord appears on the screens around them. Lloyd tells him that he will defeat him again, after which Overlord says that he just wants his power. As the Ninja get back into the vehicles and race to leave the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on a building rooftop. However, upon rewinding the footage, the Overlord sees that Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter below him. The Ninja safely got out of the city with the blades, while Wu is captured by Overlord's forces. As the sun rises over New Ninjago City, The Digital Overlord takes control of Cyrus Borg while P.I.X.A.L. begins a massive production of Nindroids. Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Digital Overlord - Scott McNeil *Brad - Kathleen Barr *Sally - Kathleen Barr *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite Errors *The remote Brad used to control Zane was different when Cole held it to destroy it. *When Cole finds out that Zane is being controlled by the remote, he speaks in Kai's voice. *While Jay and Cole left the destroyed city, Jay's Techno Blade was showing, even though Master Wu had all of them. *When they are in the elevator, there is another Techno Blade at Kai's back, even though he was holding it. It disappears in the next shot. *When Cole is passing out the Ninjas' new suits, he is speaking in Kai's voice. Trivia *This is the only episode of Rebooted to not feature Cryptor, who makes his debut in the next episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Cyrus Borg, P.I.X.A.L., and the Techno Blades. *Kai is the only Ninja not to be interested in going to Borg Tower. *When Kai asks Cyrus about the location of the tower being where the Overlord was defeated, a nearby display screen shows "Spin Harmony," the Anti-Serpentine protest from "Day of the Great Devourer" and the romance that Jay and Nya were watching in "The Green Ninja." *This is the last season premiere to have the intro theme in every episode after it. *Also in the intro, the Ninja are wearing their Elemental Robes instead of their Techno Robes. Gallery ColeEp1.jpg 27TeamPhoto.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg Techninjathesurge.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg PXL.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png Cole1.png Wu.png TechnoBlades.png Wu3.png JayError.png Ninja5.png Nindroid.png Jay Lightning Offroader.png JayError.png Nindroid Jet 32.PNG KaiFighter2.PNG pl:Spięcie Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:Rebooted